Why did it happen to me?
by awesomeperson22btwaangiscute
Summary: Evelyn and her friends are having a great night. An awesome party, but what happens when a certain drink comes into play? Whatch as Evelyn, Kasey, Madison, and Danielle travel through to the avatar universe, going through all the times we've encoountered in the show.
1. Chapter 1

Evelyn was walking home from going to the store. It was around 9 pm and she was going to have some friends over for a party. It started in 10 minutes. She was just about to enter her house when she looked down the street and saw a corner store that had just what she needed. She found it strange that she just noticed it now.

She walked over to it and spyed the perfect thing for her party. Refereshments. They were grape flavor packets. It was a brand that she had never seen before, but she always trusted a lable. That lable said, _Magic drink, once you try it, you'll never go back! _with that, Evelyn bought them and rushed home.

To her astonishment, everyone was already there. Evelyn walked into the kitchen and fixed the drinks, and made grilled cheese, too tired to make anything more elaborate.

Everyone took the fod with graditude and talked while they ate. Suddenly, a wind began to swirl around them. Everyone screamed, but no one was there to help. Evelyn's parents had left so they could have their get together in peace. Everyone then suddenly stopped screaming, and fell unconcious. The last thing Evelyn remembered was the smell of grilled cheese and the grape juice. Everything went black.

Evelyn woke up to find that she was not in her living room anymore. She was in a tent. "Maybe we just set up the tent in the yard and went to sleep. But I don't remember setting up the tent, or going to sleep!" Evelyn thought out loud. She heard two people bickering outside the tent.

Evelyn quickly got up and ran outside to find that she wasn't anywhere near her house. She was in the middle of the mysterious woods, in a mysterious tent, with mysterious people fighting over who should put up a tempermental tent. She looked closely at who was fighting. It was a girl with dark brown hair, arguing with a boy who looks like her older brother, while a small bald boy tries to stop the fight. Suddenly, a small creature flies up and lands on the boy's shoulder. He pets it softly. "Hey Momo!" He says.

Evelyn suddenly realizes that she is no where near home, Ohio, America, or even earth! She knew who those people were, and she knew where she was. That was Katara, Sokka , Aang, and Momo, and she was in the Avatar universe!


	2. WHAT!

**Hi! I really enjoy writing this story! It should be finished in about, meh, 2 years tops. (Seriously!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender. (I don't know why I just now typed that!)**

**Hey! For any of those who are awesome and read Kataang9's story, Kataang Raid:Aang and Katara Love, good for you! But if you are lame and you never read it before, READ IT! It's an awesome story for awesome people, so if you want to be awesome, READ THE GOSH DANG STORY! Don't** **forget to review!**

Evelyn looked around again to try to see if she could pinpoint her location in the Avatar universe. She assumed she was in the Earth kingdom, considering the fact that there wasn't snow everywhere, Aang still had his bald head instead of short stubby hair, (Remember when Aang went into the Fire Nation?) and, yeah, there was no possible way she was anywhere near the Air temples, so, yeah.

"Sokka, just help us put up the tent! It's not like it's gonna eat you!" Katara shouted at Sokka.

"Well, I'm trying! This stupid thing must be broken!" Sokka shouted back.

"You're obviously not trying hard enough!" Katara threw her hands up in defeat.

"Guys, there's no need to fight about a tent. Why don't I just put it up?" Aang suggested.

Evelyn made her way over to talk to them. Who knows, maybe they might be able to tell her where she is?

"Hi." Evelyn said to Sokka.

Sokka flinched and brought down the pole he was using to put up the tent smack dab in the middle of her forehead.

"Ow! What'd you do that for you freaking retarded person?!" Evelyn shouted. (I seriously do yell freak alot. Also derp, your mom, bird food, taze, ect. I'M RANDOM!)

Sokka looked down and saw what he did. A girl, around Aang's age was lying on the ground, rubbing the new bump that appeared on her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Sokka shouted then thought for a moment before saying, "I mean, ha! I caught you! No firebender gets passed Sokka and gets away with it!" He puffed his chest out like he had just won the war, and a huge grin was plastered on his face. Aang and Katara looked over and saw what Sokka had done. They knew she was nothing threatening to them if she was able to be taken down by Sokka. Katara glared at him angrily. "Sokka!" she shouted. Sokka looked at her innocently and said, "What?" in defence for himself. She continued to glare at him once she helped Evelyn up.

Aang looked at her with a smile on his face and introduced himself. "Hi! I'm Aang!" he said and he waved. Katara also introduced herself. "Hi, sorry about my brother's stupidity. I'm Katara, and this is the idiot who whacked you, Sokka." Sokka looked at her with a tiny bit of anger. "Hey!" he shouted. Katara just rolled her eyes.

"So, what is your name?" Aang asked. Evelyn looked at all of them and smiled, then started waving her hand at them. "Hi, I'm Evelyn." she said simply. Sokka looked at her like she had grown a second head. "What kind of name is that?" he asked. Katara hushed him and nudged him with her elbow.

"It's fine, Katara. I'm not really from around here so yeah, my name sounds wierd."

"Well then, Evelyn, why are you out here and not in your house?" Katara asked. Evelyn's face stopped smiling after that.

"Oh, um...Where are we?" She asked. She knew it was Earth Kingdom, but still. Katara felt as if she had just done the wrong thing. "We're somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. Aang wants to take us to see the Southern Air Temple, but we had to stop to rest. I don't really know much about it. I'm from the South Pole, not the Earth Kingdom. This is the first time I've left the South Pole." Katara explained. Evelyn was a little confused, but who wouldn't be?

"I don't really know. I was hanging out with some friends, then it all just goes black. I don't know if I was kidnapped or what, but i need to find my friends."Evelyn said with a look of determination on her face.

"Well, when did this all happen?" Katara asked, knowing this might be something the Fire Nation would do.

"Last night. I was also wondering, did you guys find me or something? I was lying in one of your tents when I woke up." Evelyn said.

"Yeah, you were asleep in the middle of the forest and we decided to help you." Katara said.

Evelyn smiled again. "Thank you." she said. Katara waved her off. "It's okay. We couldn't just leave you there." she said.

"So, are you guys trying to leave now? If you want, I can help." Evelyn said. Katara shook her head.

"That's okay. We don't wanna make you do something you don't have to do." and with that, Katara went back to the tent, struggling with it yet again. She growled out in frustration. "Grr! Okay, new plan! We're leaving now! forget about resting!" Katara shouted. She just stormed off to Appa, who Evelyn already knew.

Aang watched her leave, then looked at Evelyn. "Do you want to come with us?" he asked. Evelyn quickly nodded her head and they were soon off and into the sky!

"Air Temple here we come!" Aang shouted once they were in the sky.

**Okay, sorry about the wait, but still. READ KATAANG RAID: AANG AND KATARA LOVE! It would make me so happy! And Kataang9, too!**


End file.
